A Chance Meeting
by Musical Sunrise
Summary: Kasanoda returns to class 1-D to retrieve a bag he forgot, but doesn't expect to find Reiko Kanazuki from the Black Magic Club still lingering.


**I wrote this back in July, when I was killing time waiting for the bus to take me home from summer school. I lost the notebook that it was written in for a while, but I stumbled across it today and decided to post it. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

It was a bit of a blustery day that afternoon, with the sky overcast and a stormy breeze blowing. Not the nicest weather, but the students of Ouran Academy didn't mind in the slightest. After all, they all got picked up by chauffeured limousines. Why would a little chilly weather and wind bother them? The scholarship student, Haruhi Fujioka, was the only one who had to walk home. But this story isn't about her.

On this windy, blustery day, a lone student ran back down the hallway to his classroom. His name was Ritsu Kasanoda, though he was usually just called Kasanoda by the majority of the students, Bossa Nova by the members of the prestigious Host Club, and Casanova by the aforementioned scholarship student. He was a yakuza's son with a scary face, and his destination was class 1-D. His goal? A forgotten bag, hanging off the edge of his desk.

Panting, he slowed as he approached the classroom door. It was closed, as he had expected. He just hoped that it wasn't locked. He tried the handle with a bit of apprehension. What was he going to do if it was locked? He had some important seeds that he needed for the Gardening Club in his bag, and the other members would be upset with him if he didn't bring them to club that day. But to his relief, the handle turned easily, and he was allowed entry into the classroom.

He stepped inside. He'd thought the classroom was deserted, as it usually was at this time, but that proved not to be the case. His rather odd female classmate, Reiko Kanazuki, was inside. He stopped short, immediately nervous. She was not only his classmate, but a member of the Black Magic Club. She was said to specialize in curses, and she'd become well-known throughout the school lately due to a recent episode of her attempting to 'steal' a certain sempai's soul. Her curses had in reality turned out to be nothing more than elementary school love charms, harmless, but annoying. This discovery revealed that she was actually in love with the child-like senior, and not intending to cause him any harm. She'd had a talk with the sempai, and she'd let up on the charms. Kasanoda suspected that she was still trying to think up a good curse to make the boy fall for her, but he had no proof, and it wasn't really any of his business anyway.

She hadn't seemed to notice him, but he still hesitated before going farther into the classroom. She was sitting quietly at her desk with her back turned to him, and he couldn't see what she was doing. He'd always found her to be a bit creepy, not just because of her love of curses, but because of her personality as well. Thus, he avoided talking to her whenever possible.

After a moment of staring awkwardly at her back, he realized that he would be late to club if he didn't hurry. Deciding that the best course of action would be to pretend she wasn't there while he grabbed his bag and left, he started towards his desk.

"Good afternoon, Kasanoda-kun." Reiko said quietly, without once turning around to look back at him. The sudden greeting took him so much by surprise that he let out a loud yell and jumped to the side, throwing his arms up defensively.

"G-Good afternoon, Kanazuki-san." He stuttered after a moment of mutual silence.

"Have you come to retrieve your bag?" She asked calmly, still not looking at him. She either hadn't noticed the weird noises he was making, or she was simply choosing to ignore them.

"Uh, y-yeah. That's right." He stammered again, still frozen in his defensive position. It hadn't occurred to him to move yet.

"I see. Well, it's right at your desk, where you left it." She replied. She seemed completely intent on what she was doing, and he couldn't help but be a bit curious.

"Oh, ah, thanks." He said, finally lowering his arms and loosening his body. He turned and started walking toward his desk again, picking up his bag when he got there. He set it down on the desk and opened it up, searching through the contents. He wanted to make sure that he really did have the necessary seeds before he left. It would be really embarrassing if he went to club after all this and he'd actually left the seeds at home. Ah, there they were.

Reassured that he did, in fact, have the seeds he needed, he turned around to leave. He noticed that Reiko was still sitting quietly at her desk, but now he could actually see what it was she was doing. She was laying some sort of weird cards out on her desk, flipping them over and rearranging them every so often. His curiosity finally got the better of him. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Finally, she glanced up at him, her expression as impassive as ever. After staring at him silently for a few moments, during which he became extremely nervous and contemplated bolting, she spoke. "Tarot readings."

"Heh?" He asked in confusion. Of course he'd heard of Tarot readings before, but he wasn't quite sure what Reiko's intention with them was. "... I didn't know you could read Tarot cards."

"Nekozawa-sempai taught me." She replied, gathering up all the cards into a neat stack and shuffling them. "I could do a reading for you if you like." She offered, an almost imperceptible smile twitching onto her face. "A love reading for yourself and Haruhi Fujioka. How about it?"

"Eh? Er... ah..." He stammered, going bright red at the mention of Fujioka, his crush. She was a girl that nearly everyone thought was a guy, and since his crush was pretty well-known to everyone besides Haruhi, most assumed that he was gay. "W-Well, I-I guess that's all right, since you offered and all." He accepted shyly.

"Very well." She said, sounding pleased. "Have a seat and we'll get started."

Obeying quickly, he sat across from her, watching nervously as she did her thing with the cards. It was nerve-wracking, wondering what kind of result he would get.

"Let's see..." She murmured, examining the cards carefully when she was finished with all of her shuffling, flipping, and switching. Kasanoda swallowed hard and leaned forward in nervous anticipation. This was it. He'd finally know if he actually had a chance, even a slight one.

"The love fortune between you and Haruhi Fujioka," Reiko began, clearly intent on building anticipation. It worked, since Kasanoda was sweating buckets, he was so nervous. "Is doomed to failure." She finished, causing Kasanoda to fall out of his chair.

"D-Doomed to... failure?" He asked miserably, crouching on the ground in despair.

"Yes, that's what it says." She replied, beginning to gather up her cards. "I'm sorry, but the cards don't lie." She didn't _sound _sorry, but maybe she felt it deep down. Either way, Kasanoda stayed in his despairing position for a while.

Finally, he asked, "You did a reading for yourself and Honey-sempai, right? What result did you get?"

"She looked back and gave him a little smirk just before exiting the classroom. "A perfect match." She said proudly. "Sorry, Ritsu Kasanoda-san." And with that, she swept out of the room, leaving Kasanoda to mourn his doomed crush by himself.


End file.
